


No More Guilt:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e07 Kau Ka 'onohi Ali'i I Luna (The Royal Eyes Rest Above), Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Reminiscing, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sunsets, Thinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was still thinking that he messed up in the sewer, Danny comes hime, & sets him straight, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	No More Guilt:

*Summary: Steve was still thinking that he messed up in the sewer, Danny comes hime, & sets him straight, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was trying to relax on his private beach in front of his home, But the day was still plaguing him, after they solved the bank robbery, & recovered the $10,000,000 that was stolen from there. But, It was that he thought that he shot a cop accidently, It totally messed him up inside still.

 

He thought to himself sadly, as he drank his beer, **"Sometimes, I ** _don't_** deserve to be called a cop"** , & tears were falling unashamedly from hos eyes. He composed himself, Cause he had to be strong fir his ohana, & love ones, He decided to put it out of his mind for awhile, as the sun was setting in front of him. What he reallys needs, & wishes that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was with him, Instead of being on vacation.

 

What he didn't know that his lover was on his way home, & he heard about what happened, Danny wants to put his handsome, & hunky lover in a bubble, but he knew that he couldn't do that. The Blond Detective kissed his kids "goodbye", & hugged them, & did it to Rachel too, since they are on good terms now. He hoped that his lover was doing better than earlier that day.

 

When he got home, & settled himself in, He went to look for his super seal, & was relieved to see his lover relaxing, & enjoying the scenery in front of him. He went to the fridge, & got two beers out, He went outside to join him. As soon as he got near the brunette, He asked, "How are you doing, Babe ?", as he handed over a beer to him.

 

"Better, Knowing now that I didn't shoot a cop, But I still felt like I fucked up, & it could've been worse, Sometimes, I think I don't deserve to be a cop, to be wearing the badge, or lead this taskforce". The Blond said this, as he gave him a look that says, "You are crazy". He even told him so, as they relaxed against each other. "Baby, You are nuts, I mean it, You are perfect at this job, & you gained everyone's respect in the eight years that Five-O was formed, Cut yourself some slack, huh ?, I love you", & they shared a passionate kiss.

 

"Thank you, Danno, I am glad that you are home, You always make everything better", Steve said, as he leans his forehead against his lover's. "Anything for you, Lover, Anything for you", he said with a big smile. He tilted Steve's head, so he will look at him, "No more guilt, Okay ?", Steve smiled brightly, & nodded. "That's what I like to see, Your beautiful smile", The Couple walked hand in hand back into their house.

 

The End.


End file.
